A Little Piece of Cupcakes
by Caesar2013
Summary: A ponyfied version of Avenged Sevenfold's "A little piece of heaven".. Not for the faint of heart


An idea I had listening to this song in my car. Yes, basically this is all a ponyfied version of Avenged Sevenfold's "A Little Piece of Heaven." None of which I own the rights to. So don't sue me. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is the property of Hasbro. "A Little Piece of Heaven" is owned by the band Avenged Sevenfold and their affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.

**"A Little Piece Of Cupcakes"**

Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time  
We were more than friends Dashie, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what Celestia would never design

Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you

Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(Ha hahahahaha)  
Conjuring Rainbow Dash's deepest fears  
(Come here you fucking bitch)

Must have stabbed Rainbow fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it

Rain never tasted this good in bed even when she was sleeping  
Now she's just so perfect I've never been eating quite so fucking many cupcakes  
It goes on and on and on,  
I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,  
With a fountain spray on your youth whenever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a oven for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But Dashie don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah  
But Dashie don't cry

Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears

Rainbow Dash Must have stabbed Pinkie fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it

(Eat the shit out of it)  
Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave

I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of cupcakes  
While you burned in an oven, no peace forever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got an oven for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But Dashie don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah  
But Dashie don't cry

I will suffer for so long  
(Pinkie Pie What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray toCelestia that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you one chance)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again

We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's make some cupcakes, make some cupcakes  
Let's start the killing, start the killing

"Do you take Rainbow Dash in death for the rest of your unnatural life? "  
"Yes, I do"  
"Do you take Pinkie Pie in death for the rest of your unnatural life? "  
"I do"  
"I now pronounce you"

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got an oven for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But Dashie don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah  
But Dashie don't cry


End file.
